


Regression

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Explicit Language, F/M, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't gone through as many changes as he liked to pretend when he met Lucille again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regression

Once Thomas thought he'd seen Lucille on the Titanic. However, he'd not been sure as he'd been focused on helping women and children into the life-boats. He knew it was Lucille in London sometime in the year 1943. He'd been walking through the debris of some ruined buildings, though really what building wasn't almost ruined ? The pain he'd felt to see fair London so desolate, near utterly ruined in some spots, was nearly unbearable. What stopped him was the sight of an arm sticking up from the remnants of a wall. Not having much hope he'd still rushed to push the wall over. Only to see that he was indeed too late to save the seventy-some year old man. It'd sobered him to realize that if Lucille hadn't killed him it could've been him laying there. 

His wings stirred the dust ready to leave the devastation and find someone he could actually help when he'd been tackled. Dust clouded his vision as they rolled across a variety of rubble, a tail smacking into his flailing wings until he managed to pin the half-demon down. The red glow of the irises faded into hazel set in a familiar ivory-skinned face, the shoulder-length black hair haloed around her.

Thomas heard himself gasp, "Lucille ?"

Lucille's arms wrapped around his lower back, pulling him down into a series of hungry kisses. Obviously, he'd not learned so many lessons as he'd pretended because he immediately fell back into his old ways thrusting against her and rubbing her nipples. It'd only been...forty-two years since he'd last had relations whether they'd been...completed or not. Amorous intent was thoroughly interrupted when a piece of rubble hit him mid-back then his wings flared as another slammed into his head.

A man chided, "No, no, incest is bad, baa-ad. Ah, what do I care ? Fuck him all you want, Luce."

He half-twisted to a see male half-demon in a blue three-piece suit readying another throw. Irritated, he snarled, "What did you just call my sister ?"

"Luce, it's a nickname just like the one I'm about to give you, Tommy."

"If you weren't English as well I would call you a bloody heathen because my name is Thomas. Now, who are you and what are you doing with my sister ?"

The brown haired half-demon shrugged, "Balthazar, I'm teaching her the ropes of damnation that she didn't teach you, Thomas. I have to say she was doing you very well in every sense until just before she murdered you. Rather lucky for you that your pretty little Edith didn't die on the stairs that day, hmm ? After all, it was only after that you realized you loved her just as much as Lucille and so you wouldn't have feathers now if she had."

Balthazar's reminder of Edith had him wincing. Gabriel had said that he wasn't allowed to interact with the mortals of his past life unless it were presented as a dream. Simply because of his conflicting loves for both Lucille and Edith he'd never brought himself to see if his living love had moved on or if she'd ended up having a child by him like Lucille. If Edith had he could only hope that it hadn't been a hideous looking thing like his and Lucille's turned out to be. It'd actually surprised him that he had wanted to kill it and Lucille had wanted to keep it. At least until Lucille had smothered it with a pillow because she was heartsick of its suffering because of its malformed limbs and near constant crying.

Reluctantly, he folded his wings, got up then helped Lucille to her feet. She unfolded one of his wings and he shivered as she ran her fingers through the rusty-red and grey feathers. Unconsciously, his own gaze was drawn to the crimson tail that waved behind her the spade-shaped tail-tip gleaming in the sunlight. That tail contrasted greatly with her black blouse, knee-length skirt and, by now quite jauntily set, veiled hat. Oh but she looked gorgeous then again when couldn't she ? Even when she'd stolen his clothes, murdered Carter Cushing in them and he'd awakened to find her wearing them it hadn't diminished his want.

Lucille embraced him as she murmured, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me when I...when I killed you."

Balthazar laid his arms across both their shoulders laughing, "Oh come on you two it was years ago, let's get a drink, have some fun !"

What pub they went to he couldn't remember, what he did remember however was some sapphire-tailed bloke trying to strangle him. He'd flipped the blighter over his shoulder onto the bar where Balthazar stabbed the other half-demon in the bollocks with a hunting knife. That at least he'd had to be somewhat sympathetic for, even to a half-breed it couldn't have felt good. According to Balthazar the knife was, "Your good old Papa's hunting knife, you remember the one that killed you. Ah, you should've seen what Lucille did when she found your parents, she was being attacked by scavengers herself and was still tearing them apart...it was glorious. Along with everything else it was what persuaded Lucifer to send her back here in the first place."

Some people had just run from the building, yet quite a few still milled about completely ignoring them. One of them, a blond haired and blue-grey winged half-angel, raised an eyebrow as he stumbled into their table, which was beside his, Balthazar's and Lucille's booth. Drunk as he was, he sat back down and when Lucille started rubbing his thigh with her tail, he responded wholeheartedly. Neither of them even cared enough to make themselves invisible. He just pushed her down and fumbled her blouse open to lick, suck and caress the pert breasts while she pulled his trousers down, guided him in and they fucked desperately to make up for lost time. Only when she'd had her own pleasure did he pull out and that was when Balthazar reminded them of his presence.

"If everybody looked like you two then I could see why He made incest a big no-no. I mean, damn near everybody would be fucking their siblings then but they don't."

He looked back over his shoulder to see the oldest half-breed pleasuring himself to their performance. The tanned hand removed itself from the tumescent member to pull him over.

Balthazar pushed him to his knees with, "You really don't think I helped you for nothing do you ?"

Insolently, he twitched a wing replying, "You could have just asked me, Balthazar." as he deliberately ignored the tanned cock that was barely an inch from his lips. His breath glided across the slick head, it'd been about sixty years at a rough estimate since he'd last done this. 

"Oh I know. Mhm, I remember you absolutely loved it back in boarding school. So, pretty thing, yes or no ?"

Just to see if he still remembered what it tasted like he licked it clean, still salty, still queerly addictive. The yearning returned and he gave in, letting Balthazar thrust himself between his lips. It was rather easy to pick up the technique of lips, tongue and teeth again between Balthazar's vigorous help and his own memories. Once his gaze slid down from half-lidded grey eyes when he felt others on him and followed that to the side to see...Gabriel. Of all the horse fucking whores that could've caught him, it was bloody Gabriel. The arrogant reddish-blond haired half-angel gave him a disapproving look that caused him to choke from inattention when Balthazar finally spent himself. Shame rushed through him and his wings drooped as he wiped his lips.

Gabriel's white, black, grey and brown wings mantled as she started reprimanding him. "You could at the very least have had the decency to do such activities in a private setting, Thomas."

Balthazar put himself away and sneered, "Decency ? The only one who needs decency is you having enough to get the stick fucked up your arse so you get over yourself for once. He's far more fun than you at any rate, O prim and horny Gabriel."

He couldn't help a short chuckle at Balthazar's little joke, even the blond half-angel from the other table snorted. 

Gabriel folded her arms across her black clad chest, scoffing, "Rudeness is nothing to praise, Balthazar. Know that I fully expect you to conduct yourself with far more dignity the next time I meet you...Sir Thomas." The ancient half-angel turned and stalked out of the pub, her feathers still ruffled.

When he'd returned his clothing to propriety, he crawled from beneath the table to see the blond half-angel looking...impressed with him. A brief flush came to his cheeks and he turned to Lucille.

His sister had raised an eyebrow at him, she was not quite as disapproving as Gabriel'd been when told. "You did such and you never told me, little brother ?"

"It is not as if I fell in love with them, Lucille. I merely wanted to see what my part was like for you. Since they can't revoke my half-angel-ship or whatever you want to call this it's not as if it matters anyway. You are a half-demon now so should you not be encouraging me to do such things in spite of my wings ?"

For the first time since their reunion had started hours ago, his sister blinked once. She slid from her spot at the table, "I suppose it is yes. Whatever do we do now because I would rather not wait for that twat to come back."

Balthazar was rolling some silver coin across his knuckles, "We go cause havoc in America and Thomas follows in a desperate attempt to stop us. Sound fun, Lucille ?"

Lucille started toward the door saying, "Do come quickly, won't you, Thomas ? You are far better at pleasing me than he is."

Meanwhile, the half-demon who had tried to strangle Thomas one Mr. Darius Greenly was wondering just what was going on and if someone was going to let him go. Mr. Darius Greenly was summarily ignored as his fellow half-demons and the half-angel left the Silver Moon Pub behind. Eventually, the blond half-angel a Mr. Harvey Snow would take pity on the half-demon and free him thus would start a reliable friendship. Everything considered the day worked out rather better than it could have.     


End file.
